


I'm Like an Open Book and You Tear at the Pages

by oneawkwardsilence (microphoneMessiah)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drabble, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphoneMessiah/pseuds/oneawkwardsilence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will always be kinks to work out but this one seems so self-explanatory, but also self-exploratory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Like an Open Book and You Tear at the Pages

Tyler holds his breath, willing his body to move, react; fuck, _do something._

But he was mesmerized, stuck on the way Josh’s eyes were trained on him and left utterly incapable of doing anything but blinking in return. Josh had his hands on his inner thighs, carefully and slowly raking his bitten nails down them, watching. It shouldn’t be as hot as it is, but his cock is straining in the open air.

_God,_ he wants to be touched.

He wants Josh to just do something, _anything_ but he knows that the teasing has only just started. Josh leans forward, placing kisses along the thin scratch marks he’s already left, as if it’ll heal them up faster. It’d almost be sweet if Tyler wasn’t so twisted up, wasn’t so ready to explode from frustration. The kisses tickle, sending millions of jolts of sensation up the short distance to the heat coiled low in his stomach.  
  
“Don’t move. Don’t you dare even think about touching yourself until I tell you.” Josh had said with a grin, _a leer_ , and that had been that.  
  
Now, Tyler was entirely naked, spread out under Josh’s touch and he hadn’t been told he could do anything. Just had to sit there and hold still as Josh’s mouth crept higher and higher and higher...

**Author's Note:**

> originally a little gift to a friend because i have a bad habit of sending kink!fic at like 2am. not sure whether i'm going to expand it into an entire fic or not, but figured i might as well toss it up here. 'tis the season and all.


End file.
